


ten: disguises

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Relationship, in medieval france, she's the heiress to a duchy, y'all know i love this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: marinette and adrien find each other at a masque.





	ten: disguises

**Author's Note:**

> Important notes at the end!

Marinette wore a mask. She played the part of a bland, boringly polite heiress that was seen and not heard perfectly. Unfortunately, that meant she could only let that mask down in private or under a different mask, one of fabric. Then, she revealed her true colours as a bright, spunky girl with a cheeky attitude. She let down this guard with her secret lover, Chat Noir, who wore ratty, dark clothing and a simple black mask. The quality of his disguise lead her to believe he was a peasant in her small duchy, which was a tiny thing tucked away into the corner of France, pressed up against Germany. The small piece of land was knee-deep in both poverty and pumpernickel, and she loved it dearly.

Now, though, she wore a different mask, one based off the design of the one she used to visit her lover- Ladybug was the name he knew her by- which yielded an elegant thing, made of finely spun satin and overlaid with intricate black lace. Her gown was a graceful thing, a lush scarlet silk with a short, elegant inky peacoat. She was proud to say that she had sewn the outfit herself, right down to the personal touch of a small embroidered ladybug on one of the silver-buttoned cuffs of the peacoat.

This special outfit was for a masque her wealthy family was holding in their keep, a dusty stone castle with a bloody history of assassinations. A lipstick just as red made her skin look like freshly fallen snow next to it. She quickly reapplied a layer, knowing the ball would start soon. Speaking of the masquerade, the high tinkling of bells sounded through the small dressing room she was in, alerting her of her cue to enter the ballroom.

She took slow, steady strides down the lushly carpeted stairs, smiling with a bland graciousness and letting her fingers brush along the shiny mahogany of the railing. After a short speech from her father, servants streamed out of side doors, serving food and drink in stemmed glasses and small white plates.

Pondering eating for a moment, she decided against it and quickly made her way over to the dancing, where she twirled through the crowd elegantly, leaving only scarlet fabric in her wake. She eventually found a dancing partner, a charming blond fellow with a dark mask that she couldn't quite place. He eventually lead her to one of many secluded courtyards, guiding her to sit on a small stone bench beside a warbling fountain and lush rosebushes.

"M'lady, what an absolute _pleasure_ to see you tonight. May I interest you in a rose?" He plucks a bloom from a nearby plant and offers it cheekily.

_Oh, that's where she knew him from._

This was Chat Noir. Honest-to-goodness, love-of-her-goddamn-life Chat Noir. Giant-loving-flirty-dork Chat Noir. It's all she can do to keep from bursting into tears as she lunges at him, crushing him against her. "Whoa, eager, are we, M'lady?" He teases, smiling down at her.

She can barely mutter, "Shut up, alley cat," before they're kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all, so I'm going on vacation! Bad news: no internet, which means no posting. Good news: one of my hobbies on long, grueling roadtrips (we're talking 16-hour drives in one day) is writing a shit-ton of fic. I'll try to keep up with the drabbles, but vacations get crazy and ya just never know. Will try to post when I have internet. Don't worry, all the drabble prompts will happen, and I'm going to do AU Yeah August too I think!


End file.
